Kneel before me
by thaismds
Summary: Loki wants to rule as king of the Earth and an ordinary human wants him to rule her needs. ONESHOT. Rated M for lemons.


**A/N: ONESHOT. I **_**will not**_** write another chapter. No matter how much you ask me guys. I'm sorry for that, but this was a **_**one time**_** thing and I don't have a story on my mind. The woman who is narrating the story is a simple human who happened to be on the crowd Loki was threatening. Thank you all for reading it! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

**/**

I felt captive of his gaze, like a bird locked on the eyes of a snake. There was nothing I could do but stare at that strange man with the golden armor. He was beautiful.

"Kneel before me." he ordered to his frightened audience and people looked confused to him.

"I said... KNEEL!" he yelled again and everyone did as they were told.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

I held on to every word he was speaking and it was the perfect truth. His eyes were glistening under the dim light of the street. I could feel every fiber in my body quiver and boil.

I stood up suddenly, realizing that maybe he wouldn't like me to, but I didn't care, I had to come closer. I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

"What do you think you are doing, human?" he asked me spitting the last word as it was an insult.

I knelt to his feet and he stared down at me, a playful smile spreading across his face.

"I want nothing but to serve you, master." My voice was a whisper of lust and he raised his head to the audience triumphant.

"See?" he motioned to the crowd. "Some of you are already begging to be ruled."

Then he looked back at me and I was in complete awe.

He turned his back to his audience and I could see his goons surrounding the crowd. I didn't look back.

"Wait, master. Let me go with you…" I begged and he turned to look at me.

"In what ways may you put yourself at use for me?" He asked.

I didn't answer, analyzing his perfect face. He cupped my chin roughly and raised my head to look at him.

His eyes were serious and his lips pressed in a firm line.

"I'll serve you in every way you command me." I answered lustfully, staring into his dark blue eyes, not sure if he understood the double meaning of my words.

He smiled wickedly at me.

"Then I shall let you accompany me."

He let go of my chin and turned his back again. I followed him eagerly.

-x-

We got to this hotel and he walked in elegantly. No one dared to ask him who he was and we got to the elevator.

He looked over to me and smiled again, softly.

"You will be my pet." He murmured slowly and I nodded.

Suddenly a leather collar appeared in my neck with a golden chain coming out of it and heading to his clenched fist. I was bewildered.

The hotel was far beyond five stars. The room was bigger than my whole house. It had a living room, two bedrooms, two toilets, a TV room and a closet.

He stepped inside the large room and I watched astonished as he took a seat on a leather armchair.

He turned his head to me. I felt a pull on my collar and knew I had to come beside him. I knelt to the carpet floor and he smiled again a breathtaking smile.

"So… I do want you to serve me now." He started, crossing his legs in front of him.

"Anything." I answered anxious.

He stood up in front of me, his eyes darker and serious.

He grabbed my hair and pulled it roughly, I groaned.

"I don't want to see any resistance or hesitation. You chose to come, human, so you must obey."

I tried to nod but his grip was too tight on my hair, I couldn't move.

Suddenly his armor started to fade, disappearing faintly and his glorious form was materializing in front of me.

I watched his perfect slender figure and my mouth dropped to the floor. He was beyond perfection. Loki's body was ready and I was whimpering in the air as he pulled my hair strongly. I tried to move my hands to touch his body but then I noticed my wrists were bounded in leather cuffs along with my ankles and I couldn't move any part of my body.

"You'll only touch me when I order you to." He stated serious.

I loved how his face changed every time he felt empowered. The glow in his eyes, the ragged breathing…

"Now, who is your master?" He asked, pulling my hair tighter.

"You." I answered promptly and he smiled at that.

He leaned his throbbing erection closer to my face.

"Who will you obey eagerly?" He asked again, his other hand clung to my throat.

"You!" I breathed not able to think coherently.

He leaned even closer, touching the tip to my cheek. I shuddered.

"And who will fuck you until you don't even know your name anymore?" He asked one more time, pulling my hair so roughly it hurt, but I was enjoying this too much to care.

His breathing hitched and he started to shake.

"Y-" I tried to answer but he was faster and shoved his length down my throat. I choked and gasped but it only made him laugh.

"Suck it hard, I won't tell you twice." He ordered and I did. I sucked him as my life depended on it.

His hips met my pace and I was in heaven. How could I be here with this god-like creature, filling my mouth desperately… was I imagining all of it?

He never let go of my hair and I felt a shiver ran through my body. I noticed I was bare too.

How did he do his? His powers were beyond my understanding.

He tasted delicious as he thrust into my mouth. His low moans became louder as I felt his release approach.

Too quickly he removed himself from my mouth and I was sobbing frustrated.

"Stand up." He commanded panting and I obeyed.

He cupped my chin again, pulling me closer as he kissed me. His tongue forced its entry into my mouth and I was haze, feather-like. He deepened the kiss further and further until I couldn't breathe and he leaned away, biting my lower lip as he went.

"You damned little thing." He played giving me a slight slap on the cheek. Then he pushed me and I fell on the floor on my ass. The cuffs on ankles were gone and he spread my legs with his feet.

"Look at you… I pity your miserable state… all wet and needy." He spat the words, mocking me but it just made me hungrier for him.

Then in a sudden movement he flipped me over and I was on four. His hands were clung to my waist and he knelt behind me.

"I shall do to you whatever I put my mind on. You will serve me and only me for as long as I demand." He whispered in my hair and in one quick thrust he was inside me.

I squeaked and cried and he slammed my ass really hard with his hand. I cried again from the pain and pleasure he was inflicting on me.

Loki's hips moved roughly against my ass and I could feel my release approaching. I wouldn't last long with this marvelous man inside me.

He pulled my hair and grabbed my throat as he growled insanely. I was becoming faint with lust and my whole body began to tremble.

He stopped suddenly and I moaned in complain.

"Oh, no, no, no… You think you are allowed to come?" He asked with a low voice and I wish I could see his face.

I cried lowly and he slammed into me again. I groaned.

"If you come I will spank you so hard you'll never forget it!" he threatened with his velvet voice.

I wanted to come and I wanted to be spanked. I wanted his large hands all over my body in any way. Pleasuring or punishing me. I didn't care.

He began to move again roughly and faster every minute. My mind was haze and I felt my wall tighten with his movements.

"Don't you come you mewling quim!" he shouted and it was all it needed to send me over the edge.

I whimpered and cried as I came loudly underneath him. He came right after me, hitting my ass hard and deliciously.

We fell to the floor and he recomposed himself quickly, leaving me there.

"I told you that you were not allowed to come, are you deaf?" he threatened.

I moaned lowly and he pulled my hair, forcing me to stand up.

"Now I'll have to spank you so hard you will beg me to stop." He smiled wickedly again. I flushed.

He sat on the bed still naked and I had just realized we didn't use any condom. He was from another planet, wasn't he? So how was this going to be?

"Come." He ordered and I did as I was told.

He laid me down across his legs with my stomach touching his thighs. His fingers traced patterns in my ass before he landed a handful slap on my right buttock.

"Tell me why are you being spanked, filthy human." He ordered and I moaned.

"Because I came, my lord." I answered in a whisper.

He slapped me again, harder, on my left buttock. I quivered.

"Did I allow you to come?" he asked serious.

"No" I squeaked and he slapped me again.

I could hear the amusement on his voice, the strength he felt my spanking my ass.

Without any warning he slid two fingers inside my pussy. I growled.

"You are still so needy…" he said in a husky voice, his breathing fastening.

"I crave you and only you." I whispered and he pressed his erection against my ribs. He was ready again and so was I.

He withdrew his finger and slammed his hand one more time against my sex. I cried out bewildered. How could this man do this to me?

"I will fuck you again, pet, and you will not let out one tiny whisper, do you understand?" he breathed against my ear. I nodded anxiously.

Then he lifted me up from my elbow and threw me on the bed on my back. I was glad that in this new position I could watch his face.

He leaned over me, spreading my legs with his and pinning my arms with his hands above my head. He lustful smile was dazzling, I couldn't breathe.

His lips curled in a sexy way and I wanted to reach out and kiss him. As if he was hearing my thought he lowered his head and touched my lips with his, not kissing me, just brushing slightly. I squirmed.

"Do not say a word. I don't want to hear your voice." He whispered against my mouth.

I closed my eyes, absorbing his scent. Then he entered me at once. I held back a squeak.

His hands flew to my breasts and he squeezed them, licked and bit. I fought against the deadly desire to scream while his body slipped through mine. I felt his thrusts increasing intensity and my throat could not hold any more moans. I let out a low gasp and he widened his eyes, angry.

"What did I tell you about emitting any sound?" he breathed raggedly.

He slammed into me roughly and I wanted no other punishment than his sweet assault.

"Shut your filthy mouth you craving creature." He blurted at me, biting my neck furiously. I wanted to move, to touch his chest, his arms, his hair, but he wouldn't let me.

My pleasure increased considerably while I watched desire cloud his dominant façade. He was vulnerable suddenly, and my walls tightened at the thought that I could give him pleasure too.

His sweet pleading expression stroke me as he came, shattered, quivering inside me and I came with him, panting, destroyed, overwhelmed.

He lied on top of me, his heart racing in his chest but I didn't dare touch him, even now while he was just a little boy, so sweet and vulnerable.

"You put yourself at good use, indeed." He whispered and then he was gone.

I watched as he made his way out of the bed and his clothes reappeared again. I felt sleepy and my eyes were too tired to hold still.

The last thing I saw before I collapsed into heavy sleep was his astonishing smile.


End file.
